walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vernon (Video Game)
Vernon is UNKNOWN Like Terry St. John and Molly's Sister, his death was only implied, like Clem with Kenny maybe the cancer group THOUGHT he died. I Like To Play The Walking Dead (talk) 10:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Vernon status is still unknown Joyce said they lost the boat with Vernon which indicates betrayed the Cance Survivor Group while stealing the boat. Vernon was after the boat one of the cancer survivors said. Joyce also said that they lost Vernon with the boat which could also indicate he stole the boat from them 22:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Beaters How do we know Vernon and Joyce are the ones who gave the beating and Boyd and Clive didn't? TheShadowCrow (talk) 22:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Is anyone going to answer this? 23:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I think that's a really good question, but I don't know. It's really sad that they took the boat, especially after criticising the plan so harshly. :/ Nixerix (talk) 06:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well Joyce was said to be in alot pain at the time, so much that she wouldn't speak. So its safe to assume that Boyd and Clive were most likely the ones that pushed the boat out of the shed while Vernon was beating up whoever stayed behind to watch the boat.Seeing as how Clive and Boyd were stronger than Joyce and they didn't want her to be in more pain from trying to help push the boat out of the shed. So Joyce probably did help Vernon with the beating but Vernon did most of the damage. 07:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Voice in NTL? When did we hear his voice in the last episode? 23:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Vernon's Dead? i heard many people say that one of the cancer patients in 400 Days say that Vernon had died, is this true? Dead Head Jones (talk) 06:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) love how he treats you like a dick just for threatening him when he was about to kill you. Also love how he calls you a liar even if you were completely honest with him the whole time. And you have no options to defend yourself against this hypocritical old arseface. Nice work Telltale, good job. Yes, he is dead. Its confirmed in Shel`s story. Glad too. This made me super happy. Even more happy then when that piece of crap traitor ben died. Ccrogers15 (talk) 15:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) What does Ben have to with anything with Vernon, Ccrogers15, a little random?Tdfern14 (talk) 16:47, December 6, 2013 (UTC) They never flat out said Vernon died, they more or less implied he left them on the boat. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 17:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Lethal is right it's never actually stated or even implied that he is dead.--Gboy4 (talk) 21:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) When Shel's group is having the argument about not trusting strangers, one of them says trusting strangers is how they "lost" Brie and Vernon. We know Brie died for sure, but not so with Vernon. I wasn't sure if "lost" was meant in the same context for Vernon being dead, or did he leave the group somehow. --Applegirl (talk) It's like the same situation with Kenny after Episode 5...., since he was "LOST" to the herd instead of really listed as "DEAD", Joyce did mention that they LOST Vernon. Sooo same that too many people are/were still in denial that Kenny is dead, even then the page had to be locked because everyone kept changing it. Vernon could easily be listed as Dead.... also It's kinda strange that the other cancer patients didn't leave with the boat, because if you google maps Macon -> Savannah and then this Pitstop. It's almost halfway in between... So Joyce, Clive and Boyd never left with that boat... they probz used the train or something, but that is just my guess. AreoMax (talk) 23:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but if anyone notices, Joyce also said that they LOST Brie, and we all know she meant to say that Brie died, so why should it be different from Vernon. Joyce sentence: "We LOST Brie, and THEN Vernon." Ulyssestheloner (talk) 11:13, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think they left by the train. They would have had sneak past or fight their way through a horde of zombies. I don't think they would have made it to the train so it is possible Vernon may have died. Then again Boyd did they the group fell apart after stealing the boat so its possible Vernon did escape on the boat but left them behind. Then that leaves us with the question on how they got out of Savannah and ended up at the Pitstop with Shel's group without getting killed by zombies in the process. 07:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Well Lee (and others) did use the belltower too lure alot of zombies to the center of the city... (probably while Vernon and co were stealing the boat. So there might have been an opening towards the train due too that if Vernon left the others behind or died. AreoMax (talk) 11:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) If they were to be leaving in a train Lee and the group would've noticed. Joyce clearly stated that Vernon stole the boat with them since it is in his personality ever since his encounter with Lee. Vernon wouldve go and shot Lee if the Cancer Survivor Group wasnt there. Plus when Brie died he didn't had any feelings. It is in his personality to steal the boat clearly He could've died from cancer,-- 01:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) It would be good if he was killed by a zombified Kenny :). But slightly unlikely. 20:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Unknown or Dead Recently came across the page and saw that he is considered dead, though his characters is neither comfirmed dead or alive, shouldn't he be unknown? I mean, even in the page it is brought up that it is not known for certain if he is dead or if he just simply left the group. I say we change and leave his status as unknown, only seems right. MaDrummer (talk) 16:05, December 2, 2013 (UTC) The granny in 400 Days said "We lost Brie, then Vernon with that god damn boat." Wtf Is This? (talk) 16:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough I guess, I just feel like what she said can be taken in many forms. They lost him as he died, they lost him as he took the boat himself and stranded them, what Joyce says gives little clarification to her Vernon's death. MaDrummer (talk) 16:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I still think Vernon is out there somewhere, i mean i kinda want him to return in season 2 or something Tdfern14 (talk) 16:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Can Vernon's status be changed to Dead to Unknown?Tdfern14 (talk) 18:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) It would be out of Vernon's character to just abandon them; he really cared about those people. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:48, December 21, 2013 (UTC) We saw him for one episode, we can assume as such but when you lose your loved ones who's to say that hasn't seriously messed him up? besides even if you're right who's to say he's dead? there are plenty of other possibilities like being separated or kidnapped, assuming that he is dead is nothing more than speculation. Gboy4 (talk) 22:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) We should fix that red link. Collector1 Never mind. Collector1 Is it just me or looks the dead guy next to pete (if pete is saved) a lot like vernon ? Vernon's status Shouldn't Vernon be unknown? I mean they said they LOST Vernon not HE DIED. Its the same with Kenny they said he was LOST but he is still alive. Not this shit again...if he were unknown when why in the flying hell would Joyce mention Brie's death in the same sentence?TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 16:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) They didn't see Brie die. Well i think he should be unknown if terry is unknown why vernon isn't, But in S2E2 next to pete (if saved) it looks like vernon don't you think so i geuse he is dead now (but yea it isn't comfired it is him) They might have thought they saw him die. I Like To Play The Walking Dead (talk) 10:13, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Vernon Poll Is Vernon asshole or yes? Asshole Yes What number is Vernon on the asshole scale? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 OVER 9000!! Why "Dead"? Vernon shouldn't be listed as dead if he was never stated as dead, nor killed on-screen. If you guys listen to the way Joyce was talking, the sentence went like, "The last time we did that, we lost Brie." The second part is a separate sentence from the first indicating her frustrations with Vernon "And then Vernon with that _____ boat." She's not saying that he died, she's going on about how she hated him for his change in demeanor. So... Unknown, please? 01:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) We've tried convincing them too many times now. I said they might of thought he died. Fingers crossed this works. I Like To Play The Walking Dead (talk) 10:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't think anything works ;(. Gboy4 (talk) 01:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Any Valid Argument For Vernon Being Dead? Why is Vernon's status still classified as dead? I get it that there's been a lot of discussion about this topic, which is why it shocks me that he isn't tagged as unknown. I understand that The Walking Dead Wiki has a no speculation policy—in the articles, of course. If this is the case, Vernon was never seen dead, nor did Joyce say that he died; she vaguely mentioned that they lost him, after reminicising about Brie's situation, and it hasn't been explained that Vernon told them about her death, either. A while back, a character from Fear The Walking Dead was tagged as dead, because another character who was relatively close to him described his death, matter-of-fact, direct and to the point. The "dead" character was then tagged as unknown, because "mere line is not enough proof." How are the two cases different, other than Vernon's death wasn't even described? This is a serious double standard. Please refrain from ignoring this talk section. I believe this is something that should be discussed. Feel free to mention any argument in favor of Vernon being classified as dead. If there is any of course. --BetterToSleep (talk) 01:50, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, 1) It its not necessarily for someone to lose someone from death only. They can just run away. Simple Elementary School English. 2) Joyce didnt even implied Vernon's death. 'We lost Brie...and then Vernon with that goddamn boat!'; the word 'lost' is applied by Joyce TO BRIE ONLY, which the description applied by Joyce to Vernon is only some issue about a boat. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT DEATH. I know that somebody started a discussion before and made some hasty decisions. But I now will tell that this decision is HIGHLY IMPROPER and the discussion needs to be restarted. Pktlawrence (talk) 23:41, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Exactly. Tagging Vernon as dead only suggests that some people's unnecesary interpretations over a mere line are being taken as facts, and I don't think this wiki is about that. --BetterToSleep (talk) 17:09, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Absolutely none, they're just too scared to admit they violated their own "no speculation" policy, I hate how unnaccountable admins are. Mr Rinn (talk) 00:57, January 26, 2017 (UTC) In 400 Days, the cancer survivors talked about how their group got torn apart after what happened to Brie and Vernon, suggesting that he is dead. And why would the editors be scared because of one rule? Also, as far is I know, the admins are great people and I don't see anything wrong about them. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 12:37, January 26, 2017 (UTC)